Never Tastes So Sweet
by The Crownless Queen
Summary: Had you told him years ago, back when he was still dreaming of becoming a professional football player, that Ron would end up working in the coffee shop his parents left him, and loving it, he would have told you you were mad. But well, there are some perks - like Luna Lovegood. For Debs.


This was written for the Hogwarts Assignment 6, Defense Against the Dark Arts: Patronus Charm (Write for the AU that corresponds to your Patronus determined by Pottermore – Black Mamba: coffeeshop!au) and the Fanfiction Tournament – everything's AU on HPFC.

Also for the lovely Debs. Hope you like it!

 _Word count:_ 1917

 **Never Tastes So Sweet**

Just as he had every morning for the last two years, Ron inhaled deeply as he pushed open the door to _The Burrow_ , the coffee shop his parents had left him when they had retired. The smell of coffee was strong, but not overwhelming, but what he preferred most of all was the delicate hints of chocolate cupcakes and other delicacies floating in from the kitchen in the back of the shop.

Had anyone told him two years ago that he would actually enjoy himself working in the coffee shop his parents had used to run – and how he had despised the place as an adolescent, despite the pretty much vital free coffee he had gotten there – he'd have had them committed.

He did though. _The Burrow_ felt like home, his coworkers like family. He had only agreed to take over when his parents left as a stopgap measure – he hadn't really been able to do anything else then, a busted knee from a car accident having ruined all of his dreams of going into professional football – but now he couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

There was Harry Potter, the best friend Ron made on his first day of secondary school. Harry, who followed Ron home not unlike a lost duckling one day and never quite left, getting adopted as an honorary Weasley by the end of the first week they had known each other, to the point where Ron's mother had taught him all the family recipes which he now used at least as often as his own creations to regale the customers.

There was Hermione Granger, the know-it-all kid Ron hadn't been able to stand until she got stuck in detention with Harry and him (to this day Ron still isn't quite sure how their friendship happened, but they've been thick as thieves ever since) who grew up into their favorite customer who balanced the books in her free time and is paid in free coffee and pastries, since she refused anything else.

Even Draco Malfoy, their once upon another lifetime, or so it seems, nemesis, now turned barista, had become a sort of distant-but-favored cousin figure.

Draco liked to pretend he's above them and that he didn't like it here, that he would leave the second he found something better (and he could, what with his law license), but God help anyone who suggested it or even dared to touch what he calls 'his machines'.

Colin Creevey, the enthusiastic college student who doubled as a part-time barista, had too joined the family. His cheerfulness never seemed to make everyone smile – except Draco, but the man seemed determined to stay grumpy unless faced with a client, in which case he turned up the charm so strongly he ended most of his days with his pick of phone numbers.

But Ron's favorite employee wasn't any of them, much as he loved them. No, his favorite employee was Luna Lovegood, the eccentric consultant/part-time barista/part-time cook (honestly, no one was quite sure what Luna's job was – Ron wasn't sure Luna herself knew) his little sister Ginny had recommended when Ron had announced that they needed help designing new drinks to stay attractive compared to the mass-marketed Starbucks that sprung up everywhere like bad pennies.

Luna was everything to him, and she was everyone's favorite too. She flitted by like a particularly flighty butterfly, often disappearing for days on end, but she always popped back up to everyone's relief, acting for all the world like nothing had happened.

She always brought back new ideas with her, be it exotic drinks that Ron would have sworn, before knowing her, would never sell, or odd flavors for Harry and her to experiment with.

Judging by the unfamiliar smell coming in from the kitchen, Ron suspected it was one of those times, and the mere thought of finally seeing Luna after days without her was enough to widen the smile on his lips and put a spring to his steps.

It would soon be opening time, but Ron took the time to swing by the kitchen anyway, greeting the two cooks cheerfully.

Luna looked as amazing as always. Her long blonde hair was tied back and pulled in a high ponytail, and her face was spotted with flour, though not even the white powder could conceal the red flush of her cheeks as she returned Ron's greeting.

From the other side of the workplace, Harry waved back, rolling his eyes before glaring insistently between Luna and Ron, no doubt alluding to the 'just ask her out mate' discussion they had had every week for the last four months.

There were trays upon trays of unfamiliar pastries before them, a sign that they had been there for some time already and that today would be a 'Taste Day', as their regulars had named the days where Luna came up with new pastries or drinks to taste.

"And what are those, then?" Ron asked with a smile, leaning in closer to the freshly-baked pastries.

"Coffee and tea cupcakes!" Luna replied cheerfully, picking a light brown cupcake that was slightly misshapen off their 'reject pile'. "Wanna taste? This one's just plain old coffee though," she added, pouting slightly as if the simplicity of the taste was offending to her (which, knowing Luna, it very well might).

"Sure," Ron agreed, taking a bite right off the pastry Luna was still holding. Beside them, Harry made a choking sound and Ron would have done something about that, except that he closed his eyes in bliss as flavor seemed to explode in his mouth.

"Oh my god," he moaned around his mouthful, "this is so good, when I die I want to be buried with it, how did you do it?"

"It's a trade secret," Luna joked, winking at him. "But I guess we're keeping these then?"

Ron nodded, licking his lips as he tried to chase any remnants of that little taste of heaven. "Damn right we are."

He would have stayed longer, but he caught sight of the time, and so he mournfully exited the kitchen, starting up the machines and making sure everything was stocked. That was normally Draco's job, but today was his day off, and Ron honestly didn't mind the tasks.

Luna joined him soon after, helping him arrange the pastries from the back in the glass cases on the counter. She did this whenever she was here, but somehow this time it felt different. The atmosphere shifted, and when their fingers touched, Ron felt like a little jolt of electricity.

They stood there, unmoving, for what felt like an eternity. Ron was aware of every beat of his heart. He felt too big for his body suddenly, and the only thing that felt even remotely real was the gentle feel of Luna's smooth skin against his own.

"I…" He said, his mouth suddenly too dry to speak.

With a light smile and a hum, Luna tangled their fingers together and drew her hand back, taking his with hers.

Ron didn't know what might have happened after that if the first customer hadn't walked in right then, prompting Ron to regretfully let go of Luna's hand, fully aware his cheeks were a flaming red that clashed horribly with his hair, and go take her order.

Fortunately, it was Hermione, which mean she didn't care. Unfortunately, it was Hermione, which meant that Ron would hear about this forever.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything," Hermione said after a quick greeting, her eyes twinkling merrily.

"You didn't," Ron replied, though he was unable to hide a scowl.

"Are you sure? Because that didn't look like nothing."

"Yes, I'm sure," Ron bit back, trying to busy himself with her order. Simple as it was though, it didn't work.

"Hey Luna!" Hermione called out, causing Luna's eyes to jerk from where she had been assessing the presentation of the menu, high on the wall behind the counter.

"Shh!" Ron hissed between his teeth, gesturing at her to shut up and almost burning himself on the scalding liquid he was pouring into a cup for her.

"Did Ron finally make a move on you?" Hermione continued, ignoring Ron and the way he felt like dying inside.

That feeling only got worse as Luna shook her head lightly, her laughter ringing like bells in the otherwise silent air of the coffee shop.

Her words though, they gave him hope. "I think he was about to, yes, and then you interrupted us."

"Sorry about that," Hermione laughed, accepting the cup Ron handed her and carefully blowing on top of it. "I promise I'll be more careful next time. But you know," she added, taking on a mischievous tone Ron had learned to be wary of, "this is the 21st century. Nobody said you couldn't ask _him_ out if you wanted to."

To his surprise, Luna actually looked contemplative at that for a moment, her big eyes going from Hermione to him.

Finally, she shrugged and ducked back inside the kitchen.

At once, Ron turned to Hermione, using the anger he felt bubbling up in his chest to cover the agony that he felt at having been dismissed so easily.

"What would you do that for?"

In her defense, Hermione actually looked as apologetic as she seemed surprised. "I was just getting tired of seeing the two of you tiptoe around each other. I really thought that this would work too. I just wanted to help." She sounded almost as miserable as Ron felt, and his anger dispersed as quickly as it had come.

"Yeah well, maybe next time keep your help to yourself, alright?"

Hermione nodded meekly and went on to take a seat at a table near the entrance. Luna came back out of the kitchen before she got there.

Luna was carrying a tall, steaming paper cup sloshing with a dark liquid Ron recognized as one of Luna's favorite teas – it was one of his too, if only for the fact that Luna had been the one to introduce him to it - in one hand, and two of the cupcakes Ron had tasted earlier in the other. Without a word, she handed them to him. Behind them, Hermione squealed.

It was lucky no one else came this early, because if they had there wouldn't have been anyone to get their order.

"Let's go on a date," Luna said.

"What, now?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "It won't be busy for a little while, and Harry can cover for us in the meantime if anyone comes in. We can just grab a table here too."

Ron smiled so wide it hurt. "Alright," he said. And then, because he couldn't help it. "I heard those cupcakes are to die for."

Luna laughed, a sound that stole the breath right out of his lungs.

"God I love you," Ron blurted out, before blushing down to his roots, vaguely aware that his friends were mocking him behind his back and that money was exchanging hands. He couldn't care less, because Luna was still smiling, she hadn't moved away.

In fact, it seemed like she had gotten closer. A lot closer.

"I love you too," Luna stated softly, his eyes shining brightly with something that Ron couldn't name, before she leaned in and closed the gap between their lips.

He had been wrong before, to compare those measly pastries to heaven. This – Luna's lips on his, moving softly – was true heaven.


End file.
